Talk:Moscovian Conflict
Can PAFF and its observers deploy a fully PAFF task force? And not every country on its own? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) PAFF is free to do so. PAFF's observers cannot. That would create a logical paradox. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) So Allied States troops cannot go with/under the banner of PAFF? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Truth, because then I'd be on both sides of the war, and that would be paradoxical. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Guess I need to send my own force (with more than half of my military deployed) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Or you could join PAFF. =D —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That too. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Nah its getting common lol. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Calm Down Man Scale back on Mongolia. It has little tactical value, it's a tiny wasteland, and I want it to be nice for the Altaic Union, which should be the successor to the Odran Union at the end of the war as my minor nation. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The thing is Nearly all the troops would be in populated areas by this point. So did you just nuke Lower Moscow? Woogers - talk ( ) 13:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) No, I dropped an massive ordinance air burst bomb outside of the city where troops were fortified. (Away from population). MOAB/FOAB/GFW are non-WMD weapons. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) The nuke part of the comment wasn't the main part of the question. The part about all the troops being in populated areas was. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) All the troops were inside or within 1 km of the Gardern Ring, the transportation corridor of diameter 5~ish km surrounding central Moscow. Moscow is far larger, with everything within the garden ring being a sort of downtown. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) How does one fit 10 million invading troops inside an area the size of Moscow? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Same way you fit 10 million residents and 5 million commuters inside an area the size of Moscow: on the streets. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Oi If you don't agree on something, don't change it. Discuss changes and come to a compromise that way. Unilaterally changing articles on your own without input from all involved parties is unfair and wrong. That means you. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) You thought there was no resistance, there was resistance, obviously. And I wrote down that the USSR bombed your troops and mobilized their own against yours. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) There was no resistance, until you magically came and inserted some. These aren't my troops. Most of my troops are sitting at home eating breakfast with their families, like on a normal weekday morning. And mobilizing your troops does nothing to invading troops, except maybe give them something to mentally prepare for. Ur doin it wrong. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Nothing can stop 40,000 troops from rushing the 2.5 km to the Kremlin, at least not immediately. Given a good day I could probably run (not jog) that far without stopping. Resistance would have had to come later. Also, no one can stop 6.5 million remaining troops' advance immediately as well. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to say there'd easily be resistance. A charge is usually unorganized (and AAA won't be able to fire correctly), so if the USSR were to use artillery and air bombardment... the invaders would have a cookie... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) That's not the point. The resistance magically appeared and levitated the invaders from Moscow back a couple hundred kilometers to Samara. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) You're wrong and you're just being mean now. Of course there'd be resistance! Just because I didn't post any doesn't mean there wasn't any and you get to run all the way to Moscow. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not wrong, but I'll agree I was mean. It was part of the plan to catch you by surprise and rush to Moscow. However, instead of changing the article by yourself, we should agree to a set of events that happened since you weren't immediately available to respond. That would be the most fair option. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) That there's a troll edit. There's no technological infrastructure in place to let loose an EMP of that magnitude. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It just came to my attention that Moscow is EMP resistant due to the use of the cloud as mentioned on the Yarphese weather control page. I'm going to edit the page for this. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Where does it say that Tungsten is EMP resistant and when did you state Moscow was covered by this cloud. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Tungsten is not the part that rests EMP. In the article it says that DM2 was used. Since the cloud is defensive, EMP resistance is the only use for it. The cloud covers anywhere of importance under OIS control as stated in the article. Moscow is most obviously a place of importance. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) No, it says that there is a cloud over Southeast Asia and over OIS capital cities. You never stated any of your weather controls were EMP resistant weapons. You are metagaming. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not metagaming. Moscow technically is a capital of the country "occupied moscow." I had the cloud EMP-proof before I wrote the article and I can prove it if you want. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I just read the entire Weather Control article and NONE of those technologies state "EMP defense". Just because I attacked with EMP weapons all of a sudden you claim to be EMP proof. (Metagaming) And no, Moscow is not an "OIS capital". Your article specifies OIS capitals and Southeast Asia. Stop whining just because we do something. You complain every time anyone ever does something to fight back and you make up stuff. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I posess evidence that EMP defense is a part of the cloud's defenses, and has been since before this day, when the EMP attack commenced. With this evidence, all that would have remained would have been to designate Moscow as the capital of an OIS country, or otherwise a critical place worth defending to establish use of the cloud over Moscow. And internally, we refer to Moscow as "Occupied Moscow", so maybe that counts. Although he may be seen as argumentative at times, Detectivekenny does raise a valid point here. Especially if Moscow counted as a capital city at that time. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) The both of you keep stating you have evidence but if there is, it does not exist written on this wikia. I have read several articles in Yarphei, EAF and OIS and nothing states EMP defenses. Additionally it is never directly stated that Yarphei deployed weather control cloud weapons over Moscow, therefore it did not happen, just as much as both you and DK try to fight TM's claims that the Russians were infact fighting and resisting invasion even though it was not stated in his articles. At this point you have two choices. 1) The EMP goes through, the cloud never was there and Moscow is allowed to be occupied by OIS or 2) The cloud exists even though it was never stated but TM equally is allowed his right to claim Russians were fighting and resisting the invasion also although never stated and therefore Moscow was never reached, invaded and occupied, instead Samara is. Pick one compromise. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll take #2 for two-hundred, Alex.Woogers - talk ( ) 22:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) To Decide Battles Alright, in the interest of fair and balanced, I've come up with a way to resolve these conflicts fairly and equally. But it has to take place at a time which all participants can be online at the same time. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it is, it has to happen quickly, because PAFF is powergaming. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not powergaming. It's not my fault that the OIS players had completely stopped participating. I just updated what PAFF has been doing over the passed two weeks. If OIS isn't going to fight then lets just end this dead war so we can move on in our lives. I have other things Everett needs to focus on instead of waiting around for OIS is do something. Either way, this war is very close to ending so we might as well just end it. No one is interested anymore in fighting or participating on either side of the war. TimeMaster, Rasmusbyg, Gatemonger, Detectivekenny, Woogers, JoeyBetz, KittyKaiti and you (Superwarmonkey) have completely disappeared. I've decided to end the war so things can move on. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC)